Alone and Together
by Orlifan666
Summary: When Ken wants to go back to skating Will Charlie let him go without a fight. Slash. MM Ken? rated for swears.


Title: Alone or together

Rating: T!

Pairing: LoL! Like I'll tell ya that here.

Another long hockey practice before the whole team collapses on the bench in their locker room.

"My hand hurts." Goldberg whined.

"It always hurt dumbass." Fulton said, already dresses and ready to go. "You're a goalie who as to stop a puck. With your hand."

"Well explained why my head hurts then." Charlie said

"'Cause your huge ego."

Charlie sneered at Fulton but sat back down beside Russ and Ken. The two haven't said anything to Charlie for like 3 weeks after they beat a team from some nameless school 1.

"If you're so smart Fulton, then why aren't they talking to me?"

"…" Fulton frowns turns around and out the locker room he strolls.

Ken stands up stretching a bit then following Fulton out the room. Portman smiles at Charlie like he knew something the Captain didn't.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just you expect everyone to like you." Portman made he voice sound kinda like Charlie's "Because you're Captain."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing. See- ya Russ will have Mini Bash back before bed time."

Mini Bash, Ken's new nickname. The name made Fulton smile. He doesn't know why it just puts a smile on his face. Ken had look at them weirdly when they said the nickname.

Ken frowned and turned around when he realized Portman wasn't behind them. Fulton stared back at Ken frowning too.

"The team is going to the arcade. Why don't we go with them?"

"I'm not in the mood to hang out with anti-social idiots who believe fun is defined as staring at them selves in the mirror while singing along with Brittany spears." 2

"Does anyone do that?"

Portman came running up to them smirking.

"Charlie won't listen to me." Portman said. "He won't believe you don't like him. You'll have to tell him yourself."

"What's the fun in that?" Ken smiled. "Anyway why waste my time with Charlie or anyone else on this team. I'm not really a team player. I'm an ice skater, a damn good one too."

"We know that." Fulton told him. "You just have to get used to knocking people around and hugging teammates."

"OH JOY!" Ken yelled "I already do those things."

"So what's there to learn?" Portman frowned. He somehow got confused. "You are used to being a team player then. What's the problem?"

"I not playing hockey forever. Why get close to a team who you might not play with next year?" Ken frowned

Portman and Fulton looked confused. They knew what he meant but they didn't want to admit it.

"What are you talking about little bash? Your scholarship is for hockey you can't quit with you scholarship-."

"I know. But I going back to ice skating. My dad decided that was the best path."

"And you fucking agreed with him!"

"What was I suppose to say?"

"You won't do it!"

"I not giving up my dream for something I don't love to play."

"Well you're still giving up something!"

"What!"

"You're friends!"

"…"

The three finally clamed down, out of things to say. Ken was stunned. He knew that Fulton was unsure of his hockey career. He turned and almost ran but Portman stopped him.

"Ken? I'm sorry. I was just surprised. I didn't mean it." He hugged ken to him. "I really didn't mean it. We'll always be your friends not matter what you do."

"He's right Mini Bash." Fulton said

"I'm still Mini bash?" Ken smiled "YAY! I'm such a dork.3"

"We know."

Back with the team.

"You're leaving us for what!" Charlie yelled at Ken.

Ken continued putting on he's gear. "Ice skating." He was lacing up his skates. "You know the thing I was doing before I was on team USA."

"Why go back to that? People make fun of us already for having a pansy ex-ice skater but now you want to become an ice skater again?"

"Hey! Watch what you're saying!" Fulton yelled at Charlie.

Charlie smirked. "Or maybe you want a second chance at something you failed at? Is that it Kenny? You want another change?"

"That's going too far." Portman said.

"You know he's right." Adam said.

"I know I'm good enough." Ken mumbled more to himself than to Charlie. "I don't need a free ride at some school to tell me that." He stood up pushing Charlie out of his way. "And I know I don't need some doofus and his whore telling me I'm not able to do it."

"Have fun. But you better take that gear off because you're not on my team anymore." Charlie smiled at Ken. "But you can watch us on television I'm sure."

"That's not fair!" Russ yelled.

"It was bound to happen. He gonna quit anyway." Julie said.

Everyone left except Portman, Fulton, Russ and Ken. Ken sunk down to the bench.

"We'll get you back on the team." Russ said but left right after.

"We can cut practice if you want us too."

"I rather be alone." Ken said taking his gear off.

"Okay Mini Bash." Fulton said. "We'll see you later."

Ken nods and as soon as the door closes he grabs Charlie's clothes and runs down to the horse stable throwing them into a stall.

"Have fun. Bitch" Ken smiles but runs back to his dorm to finish his homework.

AN: If you couldn't tell I hate Charlie and his "I'm Captain" attitude. I love Kenny!

1: I couldn't think of a name.

2: I've got that thing on mine yahoo messenger lol! (not really)

3: I say that as my motto or something…


End file.
